The Prophecy of Legend
by I'mDyingInside
Summary: This is just a little story I came up with, and I got the idea from a dream. I hope you enjoy it, and you will hopefully read the later chapters as well (when they come!)
1. 1 - Meet Eli

Hi. My name's Eli, short for Elicia. We don't really have last names here. Everyone just calls me the Mayor's Daughter, which I am. I should really explain what my story's about and where it takes place.

Okay, so here's the deal. I live in a land called Lygium. I know, it probably sounds pretty weird. But, we love it and live with it.

My village is called Tyren. The majority of it is built into the trees of the Twilight Forest. We do have a village square, which is ringed by purple and silver willow trees, but other than that, we're completely in the forest.

Okay, I'm almost ready to get into my story, I promise. First, you need to learn our history as a race.

Nobody knows exactly how my people came to be, but there is a legend. The legend says that the first of us was an experiment. We began as a hybrid species in the lab of the Old Worlders. Eventually, something happened and all of the Old Worlders died, leaving their hybrids behind. We rose up and created our own society under the leadership of the first of us, who was called The Helix.

The Helix, who was extraordinarily powerful, was able to create more of our species, and we spread out all over the world. My ancestors settled in a place that was once called Pennsylvania by the Old Worlders. We traveled in morph so the wild beasts would stay away.

What is morph, you ask? Well I'll get to that later. I still have a bit more of the story.

After the Old Worlders were gone, The Helix cleansed the world of their buildings, their things and their pollution. Our world was returned to its original state. Yet, this great act left The Helix a little more than an empty husk. We could talk to her, but she would not respond. Yes, The Helix is female, and she is why females run our society today.

I'm almost done. I have a few more things to explain, then we can jump right in to my story.

Now, The Helix can only do two things for our people. She can grant us death and grant us life, that is it. You see, we are immortal. Our people have the ability to remain at any age as long as they wish. It wasn't always like that, but it is now. If you wish to die, you must travel to The Helix, for only she can grant us death. Also, if you wish to have a child, you and the other person must travel to The Helix and ask her if you can have a child. Sometimes she allows the couple, other times she doesn't.

Yet, before The Helix cast her mighty cleansing spell, she wrote down a prophecy. It is called The Prophecy of Legend.

Now, time to explain morph. Goodness, this is taking longer than I thought. Hang in there, I want it to be over as badly as you do.

When The Helix was originally created by the Old Worlders, something was very popular in their society, something called Pokemon. Humans wanted to create real Pokémon, so they did. All of the Pokémon that they knew were created. But they didn't know the limits, so they tried to make people into Pokémon. What they created was a new species of human who can morph into a Pokémon. For example, my mom can morph into Rapidash, and almost any other fire Pokémon you can think of. Now, people can morph into multiple Pokémon instead of just one.

The luckiest people are the ones who can morph into legendary Pokémon. My mom can morph into Moltres, and my friend's dad can morph into Dialga. You can tell who can legend morph, as we call it, by the color of their eyes. The legend's eyes glow a shining silver.

Okay, back to the prophecy. The Prophecy of Legend tells of a child. A child who was born of a leader; a kind and powerful leader. The child, and their parents, are to be born of flames which shall never be extinguished. Yet, the child is special, very special. The child can morph into every legendary Pokémon that ever existed, even if we don't know of them.

Now, finally, here's where I come in.

In case you forgot, my name is Eli. Just a few more facts about me: I have bright, shining silver eyes. Both of my parents are Flamelings, or fire morphs. I'm a flameling. My mother is the Mayor of Tyren. In short, people had some theories about me. Let's just say that they were right.

To Be Continued...


	2. 2- The Secret, The Friends and the Witch

I am the child spoken of in the Prophecy of Legend, but nobody can know. I'm trusting you with my secret because, well, I have no choice at this point. The only other people who know that I'm the child in the prophecy are my parents, and they won't tell anyone. Please, this is all I'm going to ask of you.

The people of Tyren think I can only legend morph into Moltres and Entei, but those are just my favorite fire legends. One of my favorite morphs is Celebi, simply because I'm so small and I can move pretty fast. Mew is also fun, but being pink in a green and brown forest isn't exactly subtle. So, I usually stick with Celebi.

Sometimes, little children have wandered into the forest at night and they got lost. They're always the newest ones The Helix has given some of the couples in our village. I'm usually out late at night, and I always manage to find them. I quickly morph into Celebi and flit around the child's head, capturing their attention. They seem to be amazed by the flying little green Pokémon, so they follow me. I end up leading them back to where their parents are, but the parents never see me. I'm always a little dot on the edge of their vision, but the child knows. They usually call me the Forest Sprite.

Okay, let's start with my adventure now. I think you're gonna like this!

All anyone saw of me that morning was a flash of red hair, then I was gone into the woods. I had to meet my friends at our pond deep in the forest. As soon as I knew I was completely out of sight of the village, I morphed into Celebi and sped deeper into the woods. Before long, I heard 4 voices laughing and I saw my friends.

First, you have Kaylee. She's an absolute sweetheart, a normal morph. Then you have the twins, Seth and Bri. Seth is a waterling with a fiery temper and Bri is a flameling with a cool temper. Last, there's my best friend, Finn. Finn's a ground and rock morph who is the most caring person I've ever met. I love the four of them more than life, but they don't know my secret. I flew into the clearing, not morphing back, and whirled around Finn's head. He laughed.

"Forest Sprite, have you seen Eli? She was supposed to be here by now. Can you go look for her?" He looked to me with kindness in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Bri looked to Finn with sad eyes.

"Finn, that thing's not going to listen to you, it's a Pokémon. Only tamed ones know what we say. She'll be here soon, she probably just got caught up with her mom. You know how Cassidy gets." Seth snickered, and so I flew over and bumped into his head. He looked at me with his angry eyes and he suddenly morphed into Feraligatr and tried to bite me. I flew upwards in shock and back the way I came. I stayed close enough to hear him speak after he morphed back.

"Hmph. Good riddance. That thing was annoying." Bri said something to reprimand him, but I couldn't hear it. I flew a bit farther away, and morphed into Entei. I ran into the clearing as a giant lava dog and everyone smiled.

"Hey, you're here! Glad you could finally make it!" Kaylee said, laughing. I morphed back into myself and laughed, sitting down between Finn and Kaylee.

"How did you know it was me?!" I said jokingly, looking around at everyone who smiled back at me. I saw the spot on Seth's head where I had bumped him as Celebi. His hair was really messed up. I pointed to the spot, "Dude, what happened to your hair there? Did you not sleep well?" He smoothed it down with his hand.

"Nah, that stupid little Forest Sprite, the Celebi, came and ran into my head. I'm not sure why…" He trailed off, looking to Kaylee who had cleared her throat.

"Okay. You all know why we're here. It's almost time for the 1000 Year Celebration, and Eli's mom wants us to do something special for the celebration here. Now...what are we gonna do?" Kaylee asked, questioningly, and then we talked for hours about different ideas. In the end, we couldn't come up with anything.

It was almost time for lunch, so the twins said their goodbyes and walked off, morphing into Vaporeon and Flareon once they were in the forest. Finn said his goodbyes, and morphing into a Ryhorn, ran off towards the village square. Kaylee smiled at me.

"We'll keep thinking, I promise. You'll have a wonderful idea for your mom in no time, I swear." She put her hand on my shoulder, and turning away, morphed into Delcatty. She ran off into the forest, leaving me behind. I smiled and morphed into Mew, deciding to change it up a bit.

When I got home, I simply flew in through an open window. My house is outside of town, built into the trees of the Twilight Forest. I heard a voice from the living room that was not one of my parent's, so I morphed into Celebi and hid behind a wall. I peeked out to see a sight that disgusted me.

Sitting in my living room was Gretel, the rich fairy morph who's always giving us trouble. She thinks that she should be the Mayor of Tyren, but she's the only one who thinks so. She is one of the rudest people I've ever met. I was tempted to go all MewTwo on her, but that would reveal my secret, so I simply stayed where I was and listened.

"Now Cassidy, I know that you think that you are the best for the position of Mayor, but I don't. My family and I feel that you are neglecting your duties as Mayor and you should be removed from your position." She said very rudely. I decided to morph into Fletchinder and sit on my mom's shoulder.

When I flew into the room, Gretel saw me and snorted. My mom looked at me, and recognizing my eyes, smiled. I sat on her shoulder and she stroked my back with one finger before turning back to Gretel.

"What duties have I neglected, Gretel? Am I missing something on the list of Mayor duties? As far as I know, I've done not only everything I promised I would, but I've done more. I redid the fountain in the square, I created the 900 Year Celebration, and I organized the approaching 1000 Year Celebration. What would you do, Gretel? Hm?" My mom asked with fake innocence. I chuckled on the inside. Gretel looked flustered, and seemed to ignore my mom's comment.

"And look at you, allowing wild Pokémon into your home, that's just disgraceful. Especially to seem so friendly with it. Ha, some Mayor you are." The Fairy Witch, as I call her, watched me with cruel eyes as I hopped over to the vacant seat next to my mother. Her eyes widened as I morphed back into myself, and smiled calmly at her.

"What was that about wild Pokémon, Gretel? I don't see any wild Pokémon here." Mom tried to hold in her laughter as Gretel stood up, obviously upset. She stormed to the door, and yanked it open, then turned back to us.

"Watch your backs, Flamelings. You've incurred the wrath of the Fairies." And with that, she slammed the door shut and was gone. Mom and I looked at each other and burst out in laughter. Gretel could do nothing to the most powerful Flamelings in Tyren. She was the one who had to watch her back.


	3. 3- The Celebration

After mother and I had stopped laughing, she looked to me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Elicia, I have a favor to ask of you. I don't know what you discussed with your friends, because I know that's where you went, but I know what I want you to do." She took a deep breath. "It has been 1000 years since The Helix created our people and let us live in peace across the nation. 1000 years since The Prophecy of Legend was written down for all of us to know. And as you and I know, you are the one spoken of in the prophecy." Her expression fractured slightly and I saw the hesitation and nervousness in her eyes.

"Mother, are you asking me to...reveal my powers? Is it time for me to show them what I really am?" I asked the woman who had been ruling Tyren for almost 150 years. She only nodded, and I allowed what she had said to sink in.

In 2 days, I was to show my people the power I held. I didn't know what to do. I could morph into every single legendary pokemon that had ever existed. The legendary bird trio, Ho-Ho, Lugia, the 4 legendary golems, Latios and Latias, the weather trio, Jirachi, the creation trio, the lunar trio, the swords of justice, Meloetta; all of them and more. What would I have to do to convince the people that we weren't lying?

The next two days were a blur. I spent the time in a forest clearing a distance away from the village. It was a long fly as Celebi, so I couldn't imagine anyone walking it. I spent the time remembering all of my morphs. I decided I would show the poeple 10 legend morphs. I would begin with Mewtwo, then would morph into Articuno, Suicune, Raikou, Raquaza and Xerneas. My last 4 would be Meloetta, Latias, Cresselia and I would finish with Celebi. I chose Celebi because then the people would know that I am the Forest Sprite, the one who helps out the lost ones in the forest.

The day was upon me before I even knew it. When I woke up, I heard people shuffling around downstairs and muffled voices through the floor. No doubt, mom had tons of people here asking her questions. I figured my friends were even here, desperate to see me after 2 days of no contact, but mother wouldn't allow them to. She said I was concentrating on the celebration, which I was.

The stairs creaked as my dad came to see if I was up. He knocked and pushed the door open slightly.

"You up, Eli? Mom's starting to get stressed out." He said jokingly. I laughed, stretched and climbed out of bed in my pajamas. "It's almost 11, you should get dressed and ready. Today is the day that the Prophecy finally comes true, for everyone else that is!" He said smiling, then shut the door and walked back downstairs.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a gray hoodie over a t-shirt. And if you're wondering, our life isn't much different from the lives of the Old Worlders. We still have the same type of clothes, the same system of timekeeping and a few other things, but we don't use things that pollute the environment. Anyway, I walked downstairs to eat breakfast and was shocked to see Gretel standing at the base of the stairs, apparently waiting for someone. She greeted me with a cruel smile.

"Ah yes, good morning Eli. I was waiting here for your mother. Do you happen to know where she is? I have a few questions for her." Her expression showed innocence, but her eyes hid malice. I shrugged.

"I haven't seen her today, I'm not sure where she went. I've only seen Dad so far. I just woke up about 10 minutes ago…" My words became smushed into a yawn. I thought I saw her sneer, but I couldn't exactly tell.

"Well then, where did Bryan go? I must speak to one of your parents." Her eyes darted around furiously. I pushed my way past her and talked behind me.

"I don't know, and I don't need to know. I'm not one of the new children here in town. I've been here for almost 50 years, no matter how young I look. I may look 19, Gretel, but I'm not." I heard her chuckle behind me as I walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm well aware, Miss Elicia. You still should know where your family members are, however." I turned around and faced her, leaning on the door frame into the kitchen.

"What do you want with them, anyway? Gretel, you'll see them in a couple of hours at the ceremony. Please, just get out of my house and leave me alone. I have to get prepared as well. I don't need an old hag here pestering me." She eyes seemed to burn.

"Well, good luck today, Elicia. You'll need it. You're not the most popular person in this town." She laughed cruelly. I rolled my eyes and fixed myself a bowl of cereal as I heard the door slam shut.

After eating breakfast and fixing my hair, the clock read 11:50. I walked out of my empty house and towards the Town Square, when I realized flying would be faster. So, I morphed into Talonflame and soared above the trees. When I began to see crowds of people below me, I started descending towards them. I saw my mom and dad standing near the fountain in the center of the square.

I landed lightly on my father's shoulder and he jumped, as mother laughed and held her arm out to me. I hopped over onto her forearm and tried not to dig my claws in. People poined and gasped.

"Allow me to introduce to you all, my daughter..." I hopped down onto the ground and morphed back into myself. "Elicia!" I smiled and waved as people cheered. Gretel was just lying to try and upset me because the people obviously loved me. I heard two voices call out from somewhere in the crowd.

"WE LOVE YOU ELI!" Then multiple voices broke into laughter and catcalls. I figured Finn and Kaylee had yelled, while Seth and Bri did the catcalls. I laughed and looked to mom, who was smiling.

"Now, let the festivities begin!" Mother shouted above the rest of the crowd, and a new wave of cheering broke out. People began dancing around the fountain and music began playing from somewhere nearby. I was scheduled to go last. My contribution to the 1000 Year Celebration was the last thing the people would see before they went home tonight.

Everything went perfectly. People loved everything they saw, from dancing to singing to people morphing. The day seemed to fly by, for me at least. I nervously awaited dusk, which was when I was supposed to go. I occasionally snuck off into the woods during the day to catch my breath and prepare myself for what was coming.

Finally, the dreaded hour came. I was so nervous, it was almost unfathomable. What would people think? Would they fear me? Would they hate me? What would happen? I wasn't sure, but I knew that knowing what was going to happen wouldn't have even helped.


End file.
